Un juego es cosa de dos
by Amizumi Hiwatari
Summary: Ella una chica que gusta jugar de los sentimientos de los chicos... El un chico que ha aceptado no perder ante nadie. El juego esta por comenzar...¿quien ganara?  E&T y S&S CAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, solo los tomo prestado para satisfacer mis locuras xD

UN JUEGO ES COSA DE DOS

_By: Amizumi Hiwatari_

Los botones de las flores empezaban abrirse poco a poco para adornar cada rincón de la ciudad de Tokyo, el invierno había pasado a la historia para dar comienzo con una esperada primavera; ya ni quedaba rastro de lo que había sido un clima infernal para los habitantes de esa ciudad.

Para el colegio Saint John, no era más que nada un nuevo principio de otro semestre; era uno de los institutos más reconocidos en Japón debido a las constantes participaciones en los eventos más importantes de todo el país tanto culturales como deportivos; además de que solo aceptaban a los mejores.

Los jóvenes entraban con entusiasmo ya que verían a sus amigos mientras que otros pareciera como si fueran obligados a ir al colegio. Los profesores ya empezaban a circular por el pasillo con sus portafolios en las manos y un cappuccino en la otra. Se escuchaba mucho ruido debido a los arrastres de pupitres; antes de que tocaran el toque de entrada, dos jóvenes se situaban al final del pasillo.

-Lo siento pero esto no funcionará- decía una joven de cabellos negros azabaches y grandes ojos amatistas con una voz sumamente dulce y una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Pero...- el joven que estaba enfrente de ella estaba completamente confundido por tal confesión que le daba la chica.

Se escuchó el toque de entrada.

-No digas nada- lo interrumpió interponiendo uno de sus delicados dedos sobre los labios de aquel joven-Fue un placer el haberte conocido- cambio su dedo por sus labios dándole un exquisito beso de despedida. Se retiro dejándolo aturdido en aquel pasillo del colegio.

Tomoyo Daidouji... así se llamaba esa linda joven de apenas 17 años, cursaba el último grado del nivel medio superior en el Instituto. Comparada con las demás jóvenes del colegio era una joya exquisita de belleza y elegancia. Era envidiada y odiada por las chicas; y asediada y deseada por los chicos. Todo el instituto conocía lo venenosa y peligrosa que podría llegar a ser, dando como consecuencia su falta de amigos. Cada semana se le veía con un chico diferente, según los chismes que se corrían de boca en boca, decían que cambiaba de novio como si se cambiara de ropa interior llevándose con mérito el apodo de "zorrita en potencia"

-¿No crees que es un hermoso día para terminar una relación?- preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar que se hallaba recargado en uno de los muros con una sonrisa burlona en el atractivo rostro masculino.

-Tu que haces ahí- le protestó la joven

-Muy buenos días Tomoyo; yo estoy muy bien y ¿tú?- dijo sarcásticamente

-Porque te encanta molestarme- reprocho con enfado la amatista

-Porque me gusta ver tu lindo rostro enojado-dijo guiñándole un ojo- Ahora sí, ya no tienes quién te defienda ¿irás en busca de otro idiota?-

-¡Cállate! A ti que te importa-

-Me importa mucho- dijo con fiereza tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo-Creo que cometí el error de dejarte-

-¿Ahora sí te arrepientes?- decía en son de burla

-Sí y mucho- la tomó del rostro y besó sus labios; la joven intentó detenerlo pero la fuerza de él la sobrepasaba, así que se dejo llevar por aquel apasionado beso- Esto comprueba de que todavía no me has olvidado- su tono de voz se escucho muy arrogante

-Ya te olvide, solo lo hice por diversión- sonrió dulcemente la amatista y lo dejo completamente solo para continuar con su camino.

-Digas lo que digas, yo sé perfectamente que nunca me vas a olvidar- se dijo así mismo el castaño.

El era Shaoran Li de nacionalidad china, había entablado una relación con la amatista casi de un año, él era el único que había durado más en la famosa lista de la joven. Un engaño por parte de él había puesto el final de una duradera relación de noviazgo. Desde ahí la amatista no había conservado a sus parejas más de dos semanas, según ella, porque se aburría de ellos.

Había entrado al sanitario la hermosa joven de ojos amatistas, se lavó las manos y cepillo su larga cabellera con sumo cuidado intentando no maltratar las puntas. Sacó un estuche de su bolsa donde tenía todos sus cosméticos, se retocó los labios con brillo labial y se puso un poco de polvo en el rostro y por último la fragancia rosal que le había obsequiado su madre. Ya lista salió para ir directamente a su salón de clases. Cada paso que daba era recorrido por las miradas de todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino, sonreía al ver a los pobres idiotas que intentaban hablarle. Al llegar a su salón todo mundo alzó la vista para ver la entraba triunfal que daba la amatista.

-Porque siempre tiene que llamar la atención esa zorra- dijo la joven llamaba Rika Sasaki que miraba con fastidio a la amatista que se sentaba en uno de los pupitres y colocaba su bolsa aun lado de ella

-Deberían de expulsarla del colegio, hace mala fama a nuestro grupo- esta vez fue Chiharu Mihara la del comentario.

-Por cierto, no creen que ya tardó el profesor Terada. Él es muy puntual- comentó un poco preocupada Naoko Yanaguizawa a lo que hizo que asintieran mecánicamente las dos jóvenes.

En eso iba entrando Shaoran Li con su característica sonrisa de conquistador impertinente haciendo suspirar una que otra compañera de clase. Se colocó enfrente de la amatista ocasionando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Porque te fuiste, todavía no terminaba nuestra conversación- le dijo el castaño

-No tengo nada que decirte, Li-

-Deja de decir estupideces Tomoyo- decía el joven tomando la mejilla de la chica-¿Irás en busca de tu próxima victima?-

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-No lo sé... Talvez-

-Deberías de buscar a alguien que te soporte-

-No creo que haya alguien que me interese en este momento que no seas tú- exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa de conquistador.

En eso entro el profesor, y todos se colocaron en su sitio de siempre. Detrás de él venían dos jóvenes, una linda chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos castaños corto, y un joven alto de tez blanca, ojos azules medianoche que eran cubiertos por unos anteojos y cabellos negros azabaches con unos destellos azulados. Todos los miraron con asombro.

-Buenos Días Clase- saludó el profesor

-Buenos días profesor Terada- contestaron en unísono

-A partir del día de hoy tendremos unos nuevos compañeros, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y el señor Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ellos vienen de Inglaterra. Esperemos que se lleven bien con ellos- les decía el profesor- Pueden tomar asiento-

Los jóvenes se sentaron en los únicos lugares desocupados que estaban justamente al lado de la amatista y del castaño. Tomoyo miro de reojo a sus dos nuevos compañeros, y le agrado absolutamente el físico del inglés. Shaoran observó rápidamente la intención de su compañera.

La clase del Literatura por fin se acababa. Y es que esa clase era tan aburrida para la pelinegra que la mayor parte de la ella estuvo muy ocupada observado los movimientos de sus nuevos compañeros, como los cabeceos por parte de su compañera castaña que si no fuera por los constantes golpecitos que le daba el ojiazul en la espalda ya hubiera estado dormida…sí… dormida en su primer día de clase.

-Hola- le saludaba la amatista a la castaña que ya se reponía un poco del sueño-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji- le sonrió.

-Sakura Kinomoto- le contestó inmediato la esmeralda al ver a su compañera que le sonreía-Espero que seamos amigas- le dijo muy entusiasta

"Amigas…Ja ¡Que interesante!" pensó la amatista, era la primera vez que alguien quería ser su amiga –Claro- le contestó con una sonrisa. Tal vez su nueva amiga le iba servir de mucha ayuda. Miro de reojo a su nuevo compañero que sacaba una libreta y la colocaba encima de su pupitre.

-Después de esta clase tenemos una hora libre, que te parece si te muestro un poco las instalaciones del colegio para que lo vayas conociendo- le comentaba con una gran sonrisa la amatista

-Eso sería fantástico- le contestó la esmeralda- Eso de ser nuevos alumnos es algo incomodo, todo mundo se te queda mirando como si tuvieras algo en la cara- la amatista al escuchar el comentario de su "nueva amiga" empezó a carcajearse llamando la atención de los compañeros.

-Créeme, aquí todo mundo se te queda mirando aunque no seas nuevo, dímelo a mí que siempre soy el centro de las criticas- le había dicho la joven

-¿En serio? Es la pura envidia que te tienen al ser muy bonita-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la joven. Ya le empezaba a caer bien la joven de cabello castaño, era algo divertida y era obvio que decía la verdad, siempre la envidiaban por algo.

El profesor de la siguiente clase interrumpió su pequeña charla. Esta clase ya fue un poco más interesante que la anterior según el criterio de la amatista pero no para la esmeralda que quedo completamente dormida, ya ni los pequeños golpecitos que le daba el joven de ojos zafiro ayudaban a que se despertara.

-Tienes serios problemas con el sueño-

-Todavía no me acostumbro a este horario- le había comentado la esmeralda mientras Tomoyo le daba un pequeño tour por el campus

-¿Y porque se mudaron a Japón?-

-Por que a mi padre le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en la universidad de Tokyo, es profesor de arqueología- apunto

-Y el joven que venía contigo ¿Quién es?- pregunto muy pero muy interesada Tomoyo

-Es mi hermanastro, pero a él no le gusta que le diga hermano-

-¿Por qué? que hay de malo en eso-

-No lo sé- movió los hombros al ignorar eso-¡Oh! Mira Tomoyo- la castaña fijo su atención en el periódico mural, donde había cientos de listas para la inscripción en algún club. A la amatista realmente no le interesaban los clubs deportivos ya que se le daban fatal-Que te parece si nos inscribimos a uno-

-Paso- dijo negando con la cabeza- Soy pésima en los deportes- admitió

-Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en un club-

Esa confesión hizo sentir a la amatista algo de emoción. Era la primera vez que alguien quisiese estar con ella (al menos una de su género)

-Entra a uno, y yo con mucho gusto te apoyare para que no te sientas sola-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa. Sí que la chica castaña la divertía. Tal vez ya la empezaba a ver como una amiga-Creo que mejor me inscribo en este- dijo apuntando su nombre en una de las listas

-¿En cuál?-

-Clases de canto-

-¿Sabes cantar?-

-Se puede decir que se me da bien- alardeo un poco. Sakura apuntó su nombre en una de las listas. Había decido después de tanto dudar pertenecer al equipo de atletismo. Después de ahí, la joven amatista la llevó al comedor mostrándole cada detalle del lugar y dándole unos consejos para cuando venga a pedir su almuerzo, ya que durante ese lapso los alumnos se volvían locos y hacían desastres para ser los primeros en pedir su comida. Le dio el recorrido mostrándole también los laboratorios tanto de biología, química y física así como también las canchas deportivas, había una de tenis, voleibol, basquetbol, futbol, atletismo y hasta una alberca techada. Sakura estaba maravillada de su nueva escuela, era cierto que su padre le había dicho que era una de las mejores de Japón y realmente no se había equivocado.

Cuando termino de mostrarle todo a la castaña se fueron directamente a su salón de clases. Todos voltearon a verlas entrar y en algunos rostros había unos cuantos disgustos, en especial el de las chicas al no creer que era lo que tramaba la amatista haciéndose amiga de la nueva.

-Muchas Gracias Tomoyo, por mostrarme la escuela. Me gusto mucho tu compañía- le había dicho la esmeralda cuando se sentaba en su pupitre.

-Parece que tu hermano no está aquí- dijo Tomoyo al no ver la presencia del ojiazul por ningún lugar. Observó que Shaoran Li tampoco lo estaba

-A lo mejor hizo un amigo- dijo encogiendo los hombros en señal de aprobación- O tal vez una amiga- apuntó por si se equivocaba

Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a la joven pelinegra, no iba a permitir que una simple niña le fuera a quitar lo que pronto iba ser suyo. Eso sí que no.

Continuara…

Notas:

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué estoy publicando un fic nuevo sin terminar "Aun te amo"? u.u pues me quede estancada xD hahaha no ya en serio ._. la universidad me ha estado matando poco a poco x_x y no me deja actualizar como yo quisiera, no se preocupen sigo viva xD hahaha y ya tengo escrito algo xD hahaha bueno…

He aquí otro fic que se me vino a la cabeza. Tenía ganas de ver a Tomoyo con otro tipo de personalidad bueno que al fin y acabo más adelante cambiara. Por el título del fic pues ya se imaginaran más o menos de que tratara. ¿Y porque un E&T? simple. Hacen una lindísima pareja a poco ¿no?

Ya saben que mi única paga son los reviews =) asi que no me dejen en la calle xD que no tendre como alimentar a mis hijos xD (¬¬ tu no tienes hijos) hahahaha

Cuídense y espero no tardar en subir el otro capítulo.

Amizumi Hiwatari*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP ;D pero la historia si es mia :D

Capitulo 2

Para Eriol Hiraguizawa cambiarse de ciudad era realmente molesto. No había querido comentar nada acerca de lo que pensaba ya que había visto muy feliz a su madre por el nuevo trabajo de su ahora esposo. Llevaban apenas una semana de estar viviendo en su nuevo hogar, y como él imaginaba, la mudanza había sido demasiado problemática.

Ahora él se encontraba en su nuevo instituto, tomando clases con sus nuevos compañeros y sentado en su ahora lugar. Lo bochornoso había pasado, y es que le molestaba tanto las miradas que le echaban sobre él que mejor las ignoraba, sobre todo las miradas féminas y una en especial. Siempre había sido un chico muy atento, algo que estaba muy orgulloso de serlo ya que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba siempre a su alrededor, tanto así que reparo de inmediato la mirada amatista de una de sus compañeras, la había observado en un instante en que la joven amatista volteó a ver a Sakura que cabeceaba, se podía decir que entre todas las jóvenes de ese salón era la más hermosa, tenía unos ojos tan expresivos y un rostro de ángel. Pero algo de ella no encajaba en esa descripción, y de eso lo iba averiguar mas tarde.

La clase de Literatura por fin terminaba. Sin querer escuchó la pequeña conversación de Sakura con la joven amatista, al parecer la joven Daidouji (había escuchado su nombre en boca de ella) quería hacerse amiga de la esmeralda. "Mmm nada interesante hasta el momento" se dijo mentalmente. La siguiente clase se le había echo atrayente, pero ya no la había disfrutado ya que Sakura estaba a punto de dormirse y trato de que no lo hiciera, siempre lo hacía pasar vergüenzas. Más tarde tenia que hablar con ella acerca de ese mal hábito que estaba tomando su hermanastra. Y como había dicho la amatista, tenían una hora libre, Sakura y la joven Daidouji habían dejado el salón de inmediato.

Su compañero de a lado se paro frente a él inspeccionándolo, con una mirada llena de rencor, o eso le pareció al inglés.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto el ojiazul al notar el semblante del chico.

-Soy Li Shaoran- se presentaba el chino

-Mucho gusto Li-

-Me preguntaba el porque no socializas con nadie ¿nervioso?- sonrió irónicamente el castaño. Eriol respondió con otra sonrisa

-¿Debería?- alzo la ceja súbitamente

Shaoran estalló a carcajadas al notar la actitud del nuevo

-Porque no vienes a dar la vuelta por el campus, o piensas quedarte a que pase la hora libre-

-Me parece bien- se levanto el joven.

Salieron del salón, para dirigirse a uno de los pasillos donde muchos compañeros lo poblaban con ruido. Eriol mantenía fija su mirada hacia el castaño, algo le decía que este joven ocultaba algún interés en hablarle.

-Y dime Hiraguizawa, ¿Eres bueno en los deportes?- le preguntaba el ambarino para hacerle platica

-En algunos-

-Yo estoy en el equipo de futbol, soy el capitán- comentaba Shaoran con algo de alarde en su tono de voz- Porque no entras para ser un miembro más-

-Creo que es buena idea-

-Además es una buena manera de socializar, ser el nuevo es realmente incomodo-

-No eres de Japón, ¿verdad?-

-Hace dos años que resido aquí, vengo de China-

-Y porque el cambio de ciudad-

-Decidí terminar mis estudios aquí en Japón, y ¿tú?-

-No fue mi decisión, pero sí el de mi familia- dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros

Shaoran cambio el tema de conversación, ya que sospecho que el inglés no le agradaba la idea de seguir hablando de eso. Estuvieron platicando cosas sin sentido para que pasara el tiempo. Regresaron al Salón, cuando estuvo apunto de llegar su profesor de Física.

La amatista al ver entrar a los dos jóvenes juntos, suspiró, aunque no le agradaba que Shaoran le hablase al nuevo. Cuando el castaño pasó a un lado de Tomoyo le guiño el ojo y se asomo una sonrisa burlona. La pelinegra gruño por la actitud del chico. La clase estuvo tranquila, sin nada emocionante, hasta que llego el descanso.

-Sakura- le llamó la amatista- ¿Te parece almorzar conmigo?-

-Claro Tomoyo- dijo ilusionada la esmeralda- Eriol ¿No te molesta que mi amiga nos acompañe?- el ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que también lo miraba un poco nerviosa. Todavía sentía esa extraña sensación de su compañera. Eriol solo negó.

Salieron del aula, para ir a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo con algo de dificultad. Como estaba completamente lleno el lugar, la amatista los guio a un lugar donde ella siempre se la pasaba durante ese tiempo. Debajo de un árbol de cerezo que apenas empezaba a florecer, se encontraba una banca

-¿Aquí vienes a almorzar sola?- le preguntaba la castaña al no creer lo que Tomoyo le había comentado en el camino

-Sí, no tengo amigos que quieran comer conmigo- una respuesta honesta de parte de la joven, ya que por lo regular, cuando tenia pareja, se encontraba con ésta, pero al terminarlos, le dejaban de hablar. Cosa que no le importaba.

-No puedo creer que una persona sumamente dulce como tú, no tenga amigos- le dijo la castaña todavía sorprendida.

-Gracias Sakura- definitivamente la esmeralda le caía demasiado bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando Sakura se levanto de su lugar

-Al rato vengo, no tardo- acción que dejo completamente solos a la amatista y al ojiazul

-Sakura, es una gran compañía- comento Tomoyo, observando con detalle al joven. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, tenia que admitir que el inglés además de ser muy atractivo, intimidaba mucho.

-No te aburrirás con ella- la joven sonrió al escuchar eso

-Veo que ya has hecho amistad con Li-

-Es una persona agradable- dijo el chico- Me ofreció unirme al equipo de futbol-

-Eso es bueno, tiene buena fama el equipo- le decía la amatista sin mucho ánimo en su tono de voz.

-Pienso que no te agrada Li- Eriol observó el gesto de Tomoyo cuando le dijo ese comentario

-No mucho, tenemos muchas diferencias, pero es buen compañero- desvió la mirada del ojiazul, el rumbo de la conversación se volvía peligrosa- Espero que nosotros no tengamos diferencias y nos llevemos bien- sonrió la joven para mirarlo de vuelta con seguridad en sus palabras

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa. En eso iba llegando la esmeralda.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó al verlos sonrientes. A lo que negaron inmediato los chicos.

El descanso termino.

Se acercaba ya su última clase. Tomoyo observó su horario, solo faltaba Cálculo. Tenía un mal presentimiento de quien era su profesor de turno. Desde que había ingresado a ese Instituto, solo le habían impartido ese modulo, dos profesores, el cual el Ing. Satoshi ya se había jubilado y el otro, mejor dicho, la otra, era la peor escoria del mundo según la joven, y rogaba que este semestre no le tocara.

-Muy buenas Tardes, jóvenes- entraba una mujer de cabellos rojizos largos, ojos ámbar, delgada y alta. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Llevaba un traje sastre color gris, falda muy corta que le llegaba a medio muslo y zapatillas altas negras, terminaban su conjunto.

Todos a excepción de la amatista, se levantaron con respeto a dar las buenas tardes. La profesora sonrió.

-Soy su profesora Kaho Mizuki, impartiendo otra vez Cálculo. Me alegra mucho el poder estar con ustedes, tuve la fortuna de darles clases- comentaba la mujer que demostraba ser una lindura con sus alumnos- Este semestre espero contar con todos sus esfuerzos-

Tomoyo bufó ante el comentario, siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer, la odiaba con todo su ser.

-Si me permiten, daremos un pequeño repaso del anterior semestre, esto con la finalidad de saber sí estudiaron en vacaciones, y no se les olvido nada- todos empezaron a quejarse poniendo de pretexto que era el primer día de clases- ¡Vamos chicos! No me digan que todavía le tienen miedo a las derivadas-

-Profesora Mizuki- levanto la mano Takashi Yamasaki, un chico que pareciera estar dormido- Además tenemos nuevos compañeros, no es justo para ellos-

-Eso ya lo sé- sonrió Kaho al observar los nuevos rostros- Es una buena oportunidad para conocer sus bases- hubo muchos murmullos- Miren, haremos esto, los primeros tres alumnos que entreguen sus ejercicios correctamente tendrán tres puntos extra en el examen de la primera unidad- los chicos ya se animaron con el trato

Kaho solo puso 5 derivadas en el pizarrón, mientras todos apuntaban y las resolvían lo más rápido posible, sabían perfectamente que los exámenes eran difíciles.

Sakura Kinomoto, siempre había tenido dificultades con este tipo de ejercicios, no le agradaban los números y sobre todo las letras en los números, definitivamente esto no era lo suyo. Fue de las primeras que se dieron por vencidas.

La primera en entregar, fue Naoko, que demostró además de inteligente, rápida. Mientras Kaho adulaba a Naoko, Tomoyo se levantó de su lugar para revisar. Con nada de delicadeza prácticamente le aventó la libreta al escritorio, la pelirroja alzó su mirada y al ver a la amatista, se le borró la sonrisa. Tomó el cuaderno, echo un vistazo rápido y se lo regresó

-Todo esta equivocado, Daidouji- sonrió de nuevo- Corrígelo-

Tomoyo gruño enojada, ella estaba completamente segura que estaban correctos, pero como nunca le había caído bien a Kaho, siempre le hacia la vida de cuadritos. Shaoran Li llegó al escritorio para entregar, su mirada topo con Tomoyo, que se veía tan indefensa y tan vulnerable. Corrió su vista a los apuntes de la chica, ambos tenían los mismos resultados. La pelinegra se dirigió a su lugar.

-Muy bien, Li- lo felicito Kaho- Tienes la habilidad que algunos carecen- Shaoran supo que ese comentario fue dirigido a Tomoyo, y era algo injusto.

Eriol fue el tercero en entregar.

-Muy bien, Hiraguizawa. Espero más participaciones de tu parte- le sonrió al chico que solamente asintió- Bien Clase, vamos a resolver juntos las derivadas, cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar-

Tomoyo no corrigió absolutamente nada, se cruzo de brazos esperando que terminara esa odiosa clase.

Continuara…

Notas:

No puedo evitar poner a Kaho de mala… odio su personaje Ó.Ó

¿Qué tal les pareció este capitulo? :3 Reviews? :3 Es mi única paga, no dejen que mis hijos mueran de hambre xD

Espero no tardar en actualizar! Pero tengo que terminar primero mi otro fic ;O; que ya esta llegando a su final ;O;

Para las/os que me quieran seguir en Twitter (Amizumi) y en Facebook (AnnaGaby Mdza) :D y regañarme para que actualize, me encuentran ahí xD siii (cry) soy una viciosa de las redes sociales ;O; Es como mi vicio por los ET

Nos leemos Pronto :3

Amizumi Hiwatari*


End file.
